To Slay a God
by Kirbyte44
Summary: It all started off as a Christmas Miracle. The spirit of adventure in a fourteen year old boy and his friends that traveled the Hamura Region. He just wanted to go on the journey his parents never let him. But things stopped being fun. People and Pokemon died by the hand of a man that had risen to be their "God". Now Wesley must rise and slay him, or the world will cease to be.
1. Keep Believing

**AN: Hello, hello. Yes, welcome back to this story once again. I'm posting this today for my friend, Pokekid543 (Happy late birthday!). Now a lot of you have actually seen different versions of this story on my page before. So what makes this any different than the other ones?**

**Well, its already written! :D yes, this story is already more than halfway written, so I have no reason to discontinue it this time! And you know what that means? I'm ACTUALLY going to finish a story for once in my life! Isn't that awesome? Now you get to join Wesley in all of his adventures through the Hamura Region on the quest to become the champion of the Hamura League and to slay a god. Make sure to favorite/leave a review if you enjoyed it ^^**

**Also, along with posting this, I'll bringing back other stories later next year like "Dare to Dream", "Pokemon Z Version", and "Home Alone". I want to pace this story kind of slowly, (since it crosses with Pokemon Z Version, I have to update that faster than this so I can get it done) so updates (the next chapter) will come around 12:00 PM EST every Monday.**

* * *

To Slay a God

Chapter 1

Keep Believing

A chilly blanket of frosty snow covered the land of the small village of Rust. The sun rose above the mountains in the distance, giving birth to another new day in the world of Pokémon. However, this day was unlike all others. It was a day of childlike wonderment and magic. A day that children could beg their parents for anything they wanted and they would get it.

This day was called Christmas.

However, in a small village called Rust Village deep within the Hamura Region, there laid a boy asleep in his bed whose dreams were ruined. All beliefs that Santa Claus was real were crushed by his parents the night before. In the back of his head, ever since he could form words, all he wanted to do was go out and see the world. But from the very start, his parents denied him every step of the way. Even going so far as to tell him that Santa himself was a fallacy- a clever lie made up by big corporate businesses to market their toys.

It was last night when his mother finally decided she had enough. She broke the news to her fourteen year old son who probably should have stopped believing long ago and he wept the night away until his tears tired him.

But today, he would find that his entire life would change. Not only that, but it had just begun as well. The childish magic inside of him would come back and that glimmer of happiness and hope would return in his eyes.

Because Santa came to town.

To our young hero, Wesley, today was just another boring day now. Having the miracle of Christmas ruined, he slept in later than normal. Every Christmas he would get up at seven in the morning and tear open his presents. But now, today was just an ordinary day that he randomly received presents.

"It's not worth it to get out of bed" he grumbled to himself as he rolled over and pressed his pillow against his ears. His younger brother, Jamie, was downstairs making a ruckus for Arceus knows why. He wanted to yell "Shut up!" down at him, but he knew he'd get in trouble. That and it would make his brother cry. Jamie was around ten years old, but still in that sensitive kid phase where just the slightest insult would destroy his entire world for about five seconds.

Jamie went to the bottom of the stairs and cupped his little hands around his mouth. "Wesley! Get down here, quick! Santa came!"

Wesley groaned and rolled over again. "I don't care this year" he yelled back. "Santa and Christmas are dead to me" he said as he quivered his bottom lip and pouted.

"No, Wesley!" Jamie thrashed as he stomped his feet. "You've _GOT _to come see what Santa brought you!"

Having had it up to his ceiling with his brother's crazy yelling, he disdainfully got out of bed and waddled down the stairs. Jamie had already run back to the presents underneath the tree. When Wesley rounded the corner, he was unprepared for the bright lights of the tree and it caused him to hold an open palm up in front of his eyes. It was like his first day of being a teenager and Christmas was a new, but uninteresting thing to him.

"Just tell me what it is alre-" but the second Wesley saw an extra present for him underneath the tree, his mouth stopped, physically unable to produce more words.

Jamie held up Wesley's extra present, which was wrapped beautifully in red wrapping paper. The present's appearance alone was enough to stun him, but the fact that it was so delicately wrapped was more pertinent to him. The wrapping style and carefully measured pieces of tape that were on the present was unlike anything he or his brother had ever seen.

"There's no way Mom and Dad could have wrapped this!" Jamie exclaimed.

Wesley took the present from his and held it close to his eyes. He examined each and every inch of it. To his horror, his little brother was actually right. He knew his mother and father were neat when it came to wrapping their presents for them, but this was on a whole different scale.

But suddenly, a part of him, scared that his parents might have lied to him, began to deny it. "Maybe one of our friends dropped it off this morning" he hastily said. "Or maybe even Grandma and Grandpa just brought it over." A bead of sweat tricked down from his long, golden hair onto his white face.

"Look at the tag!" Jamie suddenly pointed. "It even says _Santa _brought it!"

Wesley quickly scoffed, remembering what his parents had shown him the other night. "Mom and Dad always write 'From: Santa Claus' on the tags, there's no way this is an-" something stopped him dead in his thoughts. He dare not say what he just thought out loud. One childhood magic was already ruined. He'd be damned if there would be another ruined today. But what he saw on the tag made his heart race and his mind begin to consider a possibility that he knew he shouldn't be considering.

The tag still said "From: Santa Claus" on it, but it was different this year around. The hand writing was completely different from his parents'. It was much neater and signed in red ink.

"Th- this just could be nothing" Wesley stammered to himself. His hands shook as he sat down in front of his brother and began carefully unwrapping the present. Layer after layer of wrapping paper was ripped off until it revealed a small cardboard box. Much to their wonderment, the boys looked at it with tilted heads and squinted eyes.

Jamie knocked on it with his little fist as if something living could have been in the box, but no response. "It's a box" he stated.

"Yes, I know it's a box, vegetable brain" Wesley sighed in an annoyed manner.

Jamie raised his hand slapped him in the back of the head. "Well open it!"

Suddenly, a response from the box. It shook in his hands ever so slightly. Now the two were scared of what could have been in there. Could there be a monster as punishment for his disbelief?

Wesley slowly raised his sweaty little hand and lifted the lid of the little box. What the two saw next made their hearts drop to the pits of their colons. A small, spherical device sat in the box, next to a small, red chip and a note. The spherical object was red on top, which continued down to the middle where a black line ran all the way around the object. Underneath the black line was a white with a tint of light gray.

"Hey, is that a-"

"Yeah..." Wesley interrupted as tears of joy filled his eyes. He picked up the spherical object and held it up to his face ever so carefully.

Jamie reached in and picked up the note, being nosy and read it aloud.

* * *

_"Dear Wesley_

_All throughout your life, you never stopped believing in me. Even when most children your age forgot and moved on, you never did. You stayed firm in your _

_beliefs and fought those that infringed upon them every step of the way. It is that devotion, that commitment, and that strength that children like you have _

_that gives me the power to deliver not just toys, but joy and hope all across the world. You have always been selfless and giving towards others, not caring _

_whether or not they gave back in return. Your heart is golden._

_So today, it's time someone gave to you. Fourteen years of believing. I had a dream once like you. My parents and friends told me I couldn't do it, but look _

_where I am now. I'm Santa Claus. Anything is possible, Wesley, if you just believe. This is my gift to you, Wesley Anderson. Please, accept it. Your dream of _

_going on an adventure, please follow it. Go forward in all of your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine._

_I'll see you next year, Wesley. Merry Christmas._

_-Santa Claus"_

* * *

Jamie scratched his head in confusion. "Wesley, what did Mom and Dad tell you last ni-" but when he looked down at his brother, he saw him looking back up at him with tears running down his face.

"Jamie..." he said as his voice cracked and shook with glee. "Don't you see what this is? This is the start of my adventure" he sniffed. "Santa Claus is real and this is his proof! Whatever is inside of this Poké Ball proves to everyone in this world, even Mom and Dad, that Santa Claus is real!"

"Then open it!" Jamie jumped, crumpling the paper in excitement.

Wesley raised his finger and pressed the button on the front of the Poké Ball. It suddenly sprung open, releasing bursts of light that flew everywhere and illuminated the entire room. A green ball of energy shot out of the ball and onto the floor, dancing and hopping around until it took shape.

The light soon faded.

A small, chipper-looking hedgehog now stood in front of them. It had a green, wooden jacket that covered its head and ran down its back. Large, green spikes protruded from the top of its head that seemed soft.

"What is that?" Wesley asked, looking at it. The small Pokémon eyed him back and smiled.

Jamie unraveled the note in his hands and examined it. Flipping it over, he found something on the back of it. "Hey, there's a back side to this. It says that red chip is for your Pokétch."

Wesley reached back into the box and pulled out the small, red chip. He looked at it and saw a blue "W" was on what appeared to be the front side of it. He carefully slid it into his Pokétch and the screen began flashing all sorts of colors. Suddenly, it began talking all on its own.

"_Hello, my name is Dexter. A Pokédex application assigned to Wesley Anderson of Rust Village in the Hamura Region. Journey began: nine-o-clock, December 25__th__, 2013. Total number of hours: 3 minutes. Number of badges obtained: zero. If found without owner, please return to Professor Cedar and active emergency signal number one."_

"Whoa, so it's a Pokédex app for your watch" Jamie awed.

Wesley aimed it at the unidentified Pokémon. "Well, let's see if it works!"

"_Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokémon. It has a hood of made entirely out of wood on its back. A direct hit from a truck would not phase it. They are often spotted running through forests or plains eating their favorite food: chestnuts."_

"So you're a Chespin?" Wesley pointed at him.

Chespin nodded happily.

"And you're..." he gulped. "Mine?"

Chespin nodded again in happiness.

Wesley immediately took the little Pokémon in his arms and hugged him tight, rocking back and forth and crying from the sheer joy.

A tall man with a horrid aftershave and shaggy blonde hair stepped into the room from the kitchen with coffee mug in hand and yawned. "What's all the ruckus abou-" the man's mug suddenly shattered against the floor, falling from his grasp.

"Dad, look!" Wesley and Jamie yelled.

"H- HONEY!" the man yelled.

A slightly shorter woman came rushing down the stairs and to his side, worried and obviously still half asleep. For were she not, she would have seen the spectacle she just passed. The man's finger slowly rose, pointed at his two sons and an unwelcome creature in their home. The sound of a thud filled the living room as the man knelt down to tend to the now unconscious woman.

The boys looked at each other and giggled at their light hearted mother. However, their father didn't find it too amusing.

"Son!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where did that thing come from?!"

Wesley and Jamie looked at each other and giggled again.

"Oh I bet you two won't be laughing when you're both grounded for a month!" he snarled.

The two still kept laughing in the face of their angry father, not bothered by him.

"It's just that if I tell you, you wouldn't ever believe me. Besides, I'll be long gone before you can ground me" Wesley snickered with a smug grin.

Jamie folded his arms and leaned against his brother. "Yeah, go ahead and ground me all you want! I'll just wait until next year and then I'll leave too!"

Their father snatched the Pokémon from Wesley's hands and glared at it sternly. "Alright, you little thing. Show me where you came from."

Chespin pointed his little paw up at the sky and Wesley's father only grew angrier.

"You mean to tell me you came from the sky?!" he shouted.

Chespin nodded and proceeded to fire off sharp, green needles that hooked into their father's cheek and exploded on impact. The father fell over unconscious, freeing Chespin from his parental grasp and he ran back over to Wesley's arms.

The two boys sat there, astonished at the events that took place.

"Umm... Wesley?" Jamie stammered.

Wesley took Chespin in his arms, unable to look away at his father whom was just attacked. "Y- Yeah?"

"I don't know much about Pokémon, but wasn't that a Pin Missile attack?"

Wesley gulped and nodded his head. "You know, I think it might be time that I start my adventure a little early... Like right now."

Jamie patted his brother on the back. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea... And quickly, before he or Mom wakes up. Do you think they're hurt?"

"Nah," Wesley giggled. "I've seen trainers take Poison Jabs and Thunderbolts head on and come out of it without so much as a scratch. You'd be surprised at how resilient people can be."

Their mother began groaned and moving around a little bit, showing signs she might awaken soon. Wesley's heart began racing as he shot upstairs and changed clothes. He quickly brushed his long, golden hair and rubbed all of the crust out of his baby blue eyes. He grabbed his favorite pair of blue skinny jeans and put on a gray, long sleeved t-shirt with a navy blue short sleeved shirt on top along with his favorite gray and blue striped hoodie.

Jamie peeked his little head into Wesley's room. "Hey, are you all ready to go? Mom and Dad are starting to wake up and realize what just happened."

Wesley picked up his black adventure bag and put it around his shoulders. He knelt down to tie his black Converse tennis shoes and stood back up, straightening his clothes out and shaking his head. "Yep, I'm all ready to go. I'll call every now and then. You've still got your Pokétch, right?"

Jamie nodded and raised his arm, showing him the blue Pokétch identical to his. "Yep, sure do."

"Alright, I'll Skype you some time." He walked over to his brother and put an arm on his shoulder. "I'll miss you, Jamie. Take care of Mom and Dad for me, alright? And Merry Christmas!"

Jamie wrapped his small arms around his brother and gave him the biggest hug a ten year old could give to someone. "Merry Christmas to you too, Wes. I'll come on an adventure too! Just you wait!"

Wesley charged down the stairs and grabbed Chespin as he ran out the front door into the cold, snowy world. "Can't wait! I'll see ya!"

Jamie waved to his big brother as he ran down the snowy streets into the big, adventurous world that awaited him. As Wesley ran down the streets, he could hear a faint scream of his father calling his name, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered to him right now was that he could finally start the journey he's been waiting fourteen years to go on.

Wesley looked down at his brand new Pokémon in his arms and asked him the question he's been dying to ask ever since he laid eyes on him. "You ready, Chespin?"

Chespin climbed up on his shoulder and pointed down the road as they ran, as if to say "Onwards!"

Wesley got the hint and a spark ignited in his eyes as he started running even faster down the street. "All right then, let's do it, buddy! Let's move along!"


	2. Run

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. My link to manage this story wasn't working for about an entire day :( but here you are, Chapter 2! I had some fun writing this, especially the scene where- well, you'll just have to read and find out. I know some of you may find what happens at the end of the chapter a little unrealistic, but trust me, its explained later in the story, so hang in there! **

**_Note: It isn't mentioned earlier mostly because I forgot to make a conversation about it, but the side of the region Rust Village is on never usually gets any snow. This is their first year in over thirty years where snow has fallen and actually stuck. Sorry for not putting it in like I should have. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion now. Happy reading!_**

**_Update (1/8/14): Fixed "Hoped for the worst" during the kitchen scene to "Expected the worst to overcome him" so it makes more sense._**

* * *

To Slay A God

Chapter 2

Run

It was late into the night. The sun had set hours ago and chilly, winter winds of the dark began blowing up a fuss. It whipped flurries of snow around the streets and blew a lethargic Wesley back off his feet and into the ground. Chespin helped him up, wiping his snow-covered face clean, but he still seemed freezing cold and weak.

Wesley pulled himself up and continued limping down the streets. "I'm s- so cold..." he shivered. Having not eaten anything that entire day, including breakfast, began to show as his stomach growled louder than an angry Mightyena. He could feel his fingers and toes go numb as he trekked through the bitter cold snow. "Maybe it wasn't so smart to just run out here without a heavier coat and some food... I'm starving" he groaned.

Chespin saw his trainer's condition and began to worry. He started frantically searching around the snow covered land for any kind of food at all. His face lit up as he saw a few chestnuts laying on the ground underneath a frozen tree. He ran over, grabbed a few, and presented his trainer with them.

Unfortunately, Wesley denied them and continued shivering. "Sorry, buddy, but I'm allergic to nuts... If I eat those, my throat would swell up and I wouldn't be able to breat-" the world around him started to blur. His vision turned from seeing single of everything to double of everything. "Hey, when did we get another Chespin?" he said as he looked down at his Pokémon.

Chespin titled his head in concern, trying to figure out what was wrong with his trainer. Before he could even start to draw any conclusions, Wesley was face down in the cold snow unconscious. Chespin gasped and pushed his trainer, but no response came from him. He rolled over Wesley and put his paws on his chest and felt him breathing. His breaths were short and staggered, only breathing every few seconds.

Chespin cried out for help in the snowy night. No one was around to hear him. Not a human nor Pokémon in sight. The wind suddenly began to grow stronger and stronger, whipping around more snow with each heavy gust. Without anything else to do, he grabbed Wesley by his shoe and pulled valiantly, dragging his trainer through the blistering cold.

The minutes of heavy dragging turned into an hour before the little Spiky Nut Pokémon stumbled upon a large house surrounded by an iron fence. No lights appeared to be on, the driveway and walkway up to the house were completely covered in snow, and moss seemed to hang from the roofs. The house looked to be deserted.

Chespin dragged Wesley up to the fence gate and saw the large padlock that prevented him from entering. He cried out four times for any signs of life, but nothing responded. Finally, he resorted to blowing off the lock with a Pin Missile attack. The gates flew open from the force and pushed the snow out of its way. He dragged Wesley up the yard and to the porch. Standing in front of him were two red doors to the large, brick house.

Surprisingly, the doors were both unlocked. Chespin opened them only to be greeted by a blast of warm air that escaped from inside the house. He dragged Wesley inside of the pitch black house and shut the doors back, laying against the door for a few seconds, relieved to feel some warm air.

Chespin started to feel his way around and bumped a light switch, flickering it on. The room became brightened by a large chandelier on the ceiling. It was much bigger than he expected. To his right he saw a kitchen, in front of him was a wide set of stairs leading up to the next floor, and to his left was the living room. He knew their best bet was food, so he headed straight for the kitchen.

The light switch in the room this time was found with ease, but it failed to work. Chespin was left to feel his way around the room until he came across an odd, handle-like object. He pulled it and released a light from a large box containing shelves of food and drinks. This was otherwise known as a refrigerator.

Chespin's eyes lit up at the sight of all of the food. It was beginning to feel a lot like Christmas when he started to grab all of the food and drinks he could with his paws. As his paws couldn't hold anymore, he kicked the door shut, closing off the light.

Suddenly, a low growling noise came from deeper within the kitchen. Chespin stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, but saw no one around him. The growling grew louder and louder until he found himself surrounded by three odd figures that weren't anything human.

One of the figures erupted a ball of fire from its mouth and Chespin dove out of the way. Another one of the figures shot a jet of water at him that pushed him back against the wall, causing him to drop all of the food.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, growling at him ferociously. It resembled some kind of hound with a red snout and belly that looked blazing hot. It bared its razor sharp teeth that soon became cloaked in flames, preparing a Fire Fang attack.

The figure that shot him with the jet of water looked similar to some kind of starfish with a red core at the center of it. It had no face, but the way its muscles tensed signaled that it was extremely angry.

The other figure that used its vines to grab the food was made entirely of blue vines. Only its red feet and a pair of large, disgruntled eyes in the middle of it weren't made of vines.

Wesley's Pokédex app activated from the other room and Chespin could just barely hear it.

"_Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour are intelligent pack hunters that use special barks that only they understand to communicate with each other. Using these barks, they corner their prey. They have been known to howl loudly at dawn to announce their territory."_

"_Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. As long as the core in the center of its body remains intact, it can regenerate any limbs lost in battle. This core has been valued by many as jewelry. At night, its core glows at the stars with seven rainbow colors."_

"_Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. Its identity is obscured by vines, leaving only its eyes visible. It is said that the vines can be easily snapped when pulled, but regrow within a day. They tangle any moving thing with their vines. Their subtle shaking is said to be ticklish if you become ensnared."_

Chespin was backed into the corner of the room with literally no way out. The snarling Houndour leapt at him to sink its fiery teeth into his body while the Staryu began spinning rapidly towards him with enough force to put a dent in a truck.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Wesley suddenly screamed out.

Chespin quickly shot needles at the lunging Pokémon that exploded on impact, sending them flying back across the dark room.

Wesley stumbled into the kitchen, leaning on the wall for support. "Hey, Chespin" he gasped for air. "Where are we?"

Chespin started flailing his arms in an attempt to explain, but Wesley couldn't quite understand.

The Tangela quickly sent vines that grabbed Chespin by his feet and arms, completely immobilizing him. The Houndour roared as it charged at him with another Fire Fang attack. Chespin closed his eyes and expected the worst to overcome him, but opened them to see the Dark Pokémon sinking his flame cloaked teeth into Wesley's arm. He screamed in agonizing pain as the teeth sunk deeper and deeper, combined with the flames burning him.

"Stop!" a voice yelled.

Wesley felt his body go numb and his vision began to go blurry. The world around him grew dark as he fell over, unconscious. The last thing he saw was a girl, but couldn't make out anything about her.

Until he woke up, that is. He found himself in a comfy bed with his shirts off and a bandage around his arm. It hurt like a mother, but he could still move it a little. "Chespin!" he cried out upon waking up. A small, brown, dog-like Pokémon jumped onto his stomach and snarled in his face, practically foaming at the mouth.

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Due to their odd genetic makeup, exposure to different stones, various times of the day, and different areas allows it to take on multiple different forms. This gives it the ability to adapt to almost any kind of climate."_

"Eevee, knock it off!" a girl yelled.

Wesley recognized the voice right away and looked over to see a girl pulling Eevee off of him. She was a skinny girl in pink wool pajamas and red slippers. Her long, brown hair was put up into a ponytail.

The girl sighed and sat down in a chair across the room, keeping a tight hold on her Eevee. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my Eevee. She's really a sweetheart- just overprotective sometimes."

"Where's my Chespin?!" Wesley freaked as he looked around. He took the covers off him and stood up, but his knees buckled and immediately caused him to fall flat on his face. "What did you do to me?" he said, looking up at her with a sort of crazed look in his eyes.

Eevee snarled at him again and struggled to break free from her trainer's grip.

"Eevee, return!" the girl sighed as she returned Eevee to her Poké Ball. "Chespin is out in the hallway. You're just tired from hunger and fatigue, that's all" she smiled.

Wesley struggled back up to the bed and scratched his head. "Oh yeah, I remember now. I passed out on the street from hunger. Then when I woke up, I was here. Well, not here, I was in a kitchen and Chespin was being attacked. Next thing I know, some crazy Houndour is taking a bite out of my arm." He ran his hand over the bandage and groaned from the stinging pain. "Ah! Why does it burn?"

The girl sighed and looked at him with her sad green eyes. "I'm sorry- those Pokémon were left here by my parents to guard me. They probably just thought you and your Chespin were a threat."

"A threat?" Wesley scoffed. "I'd blush if I weren't so freezing right now" he chattered. "How'd you know I was hungry and tired?"

"Well, from the way you looked. That and Chespin told me a very exciting story after he calmed down. It took me a while to figure it out" the girl giggled. She stood up and threw him a large, cream colored blanket. He caught it and wrapped himself around it in an effort to warm up. Chespin ran back in the room and pounced on him, glad to see him awake.

"Hey, buddy! Nice to see you're alright!" Wesley smiled. He then turned his attention back to the girl and sniffed. "We're sorry for breaking in to your house. I was passed out and Chespin had no clue what to do."

The girl smiled and waved her hand. "Oh its fine! I completely understand!"

"Really?" Wesley tilted his head. "Because its sort of odd that you didn't try to kill me. Usually people don't 'understand' when other people break into their houses..."

"Well, you see..." the girl sighed. "I've been on my own for a few months now. I haven't seen another human in a long time, so to be honest, I was sort of desperate for someone to talk to. So I figured if I helped you, you'd stick around and talk to me for a little bit... That and you didn't look like a bad kid and its Christmas."

Wesley sat back and couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Wow, well that's not creepy at all..."

The girl sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry if that does sound creepy. Anyway, moving on, my name is Farrah. Farrah Lee Adams. Who are you?"

"Wait" Wesley gawked. "Farrah Lee _Adams?!_ I heard about you in grade school! Your family is like, really rich! So rich that they wouldn't even let you come to public school! I guess that explains the big house."

Farrah crossed her legs and frowned. "Wow, I sure was the talk of your school, wasn't I?"

"Er.. I didn't mean it like that!" Wesley said nervously. "I've just heard about you, that's all. My name's Wesley Anderson."

"Now who's the creep?" Farrah said in a teasing tone.

"Fine, you got me" Wesley laughed. "So how come you're out here on your own?"

"Mind if I share that blanket with you?" Farrah asked. Wesley shook his head and she sat next to him, wrapping herself in the blanket. "Well, my parents left on a year long business trip. I'm too young to go where they're going so they just sort of left me here. But they left some guard Pokémon- Houndour, Staryu, and Tangela- here to guard me. Not to mention my trusty Eevee."

"Those sound like pretty irresponsible parents if you ask me..." Wesley scoffed. "I mean, who leaves their kid by themselves for an entire year in a huge house?"

Farrah punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, watch it. They might have not made the best choice, but they're still my parents. Besides, I'm doing pretty good by myself out here."

Wesley rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "I don't know how well you're doing when a fourteen year old boy and his Chespin just walk right in the front door. That _and _you're cuddling with the boy that broke into your house."

Farrah's bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to take shape in her eyes. "I was just trying to be nice... Its been so long since I've talked to anyone and... I'm sorry. You can leave if you want."

Wesley felt like a Zebstrika's behind as his heart started to grow heavy, seeing tears roll down her cute cheeks. "No, I should be the one that's sorry. I broke into your house and now I'm being a major jerk. I'm grateful for you not killing me for trespassing."

Farrah gasped at the thought. Never before had it even occurred to her to harm someone, let alone kill them. She already felt bad enough for what happened in the kitchen. "I don't think I could ever hurt someone."

Wesley looked at his shoulder and saw a red bruise mark on it. "Well you sure did leave a mark on my shoulder" he snickered.

She didn't find it funny, however. In fact, she seemed more hurt than he was and he had a Houndour bite into a chunk of his arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, fanning herself with her hands. "Its just nice to talk to someone for a change. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"Oh! Me and Chespin are on an adventure." He hung his head in shame. "We just started today, so you can kind of see how its going already."

"Seems like you two were pretty unprepared..."

"Yeah, we kind of had to get out of the house in a hurry. But once we make it to the next town, we should be fine."

Farrah took her Pokétch from her pocket and turned it on, loading up a Town Map app. She checked it at their location and found the next town. "Well the next town over is Cloudburst City. To get to it, you'll have to pass through Route 1 and Sentient Forest. That's kind of a hike."

"No problem! Me and Chespin can make it there no problem. We just need to swing by the Pokémon Center for some supplies."

"You're lucky" Farrah said suddenly.

Wesley took a look at the wound on his arm which bled through the bandages. "Thanks, but I don't see how getting a chunk bitten out of my arm on my first day is exactly lucky."

"No, silly" she giggled, nudging him a little bit. "I mean, you get to go out on an adventure. You get a taste of the world. Always running around and experiencing new things. And the best part is you don't even have to go back home until you're done. You could even never go back home if you wanted. Just keep on adventuring. I've always wanted to go places. I hear Cloudburst City has an amazing bakery. I've always wanted to try it out, but my parents are always worried I'm going to get hurt or something. I've never been out of this city. Not once."

Wesley turned to her and placed his hand on top of hers. "Then come with me."

Farrah pulled away, feeling her heart start to beat faster and faster. "Excuse me?! Come _with_ you?! You mean go outside into the world ?!"

"That's exactly what I mean" Wesley said as he stood up and put his shirts back on. "I mean, you were the one that was saying how much you wanted to get out of this house. Its obviously not safe for you here. So just come with me" he smiled.

Farrah stood up with the blanket still wrapped around her. "B- But I've never been outside this village before... N- no!" she stammered, sitting back down on the bed. "I'm too scared. I'll never survive out there. Besides, what if my parents come back home?"

Wesley knelt down on one knee in front of her and took her hand into his.

Farrah blushed uncontrollably. "Wesley, what are you-"

"Farrah... What if I could promise to show you amazing things? Come with me and you'll be able to explore the world, get that taste of the world, and run around, experiencing new things! We'll go to the Cloudburst Bakery and even more exciting places. We can go to the edge of this world and back. We'll cross oceans to new lands and walk grassy plains to new cities and scale jagged mountains to the highest peaks."

Farrah felt the world around her stop as she was presented with a life changing choice. Stay in the house like her parents told her, or run with this crazy boy she just met?

Wesley stood up and started walking towards the door. He looked back and extended his arm out to her. "Well? Come on then, Farrah Lee."

As he flashed his smile at her, Farrah felt a warm feeling swirl around in her stomach. Never before had she felt such a feeling of amazement and enthusiasm. His smile was very warm, almost childlike even. It was as if he still had the magic a child sees the world through in his ocean blue eyes. She wanted so bad to get out of the house and now here he was, her knight in shining armor, ready to whisk her away on an adventure. It was everything she dreamed of- like something out of a fairy tale.

Wesley opened his mouth and spoke three words. Three magical words that would seal her fate. Three words that would make the answer to this choice obvious.

Three words that would change her life forever.

"Run with me."


	3. Snowed In

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Classes and all. But I am pleased to announce, if I haven't already, that this story is completely finished! So now I have no reason to not post this. Which means updates will now be every Monday and Friday! Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think so far. Reviews are delicious.**

* * *

To Slay a God

Chapter 3

Snowed In

The doors to the Rust Village Pokémon Center flew open. Cold air mixed with snow rushed inside and flurried all around. Trainers dotted all over the lobby began to grow fussy, complaining about the sudden chill. That is, until two children stumbled into the Pokémon Center and closed the doors back. The trainers then showed an immediate lack of interest once the doors closed.

Wesley shook the snow off him and took off his boots, beating them against the floor to get the ice and slush off of them. "Oh man, it feels so good to be back in the heat" he called out, letting out a long sigh of relief.

Farrah took off her gloves and rubbed her hands together in an effort to warm them up. Not even her expensive wool gloves could keep her hands warm. "I know what you mean. The weather out there is really harsh this morning."

"At least we're out of it" Wesley said as he stripped down to his gray t-shirt and jeans.

Chespin crawled out of Wesley's hoodie, having taken shelter in there from the blistering cold. He crawled up onto Wesley's head and settled down in his hair.

"Ah, hey!" Wesley groaned. "My hair isn't a floor mat!"

Farrah quickly stole a glance at Wesley's long, golden hair that led down to his neck. The silky strings of hair were enticing to her, as if calling out to say "This kid doesn't brush his hair the right way". She reached out a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Hey, Wesley? Do you mind if I help you with your hair?"

Wesley, dumbfounded, turned a surprised head to her and smirked. "How did you know I needed help with my hair?"

She raised her hand and ran it through his silky hair, only to get it caught within two seconds. "Well, I can't get my hand fingers through it, so that's a tell."

The boy blushed and sighed. "Alright, I guess you can help me out" he said. "How good are you with haircuts?"

"Well, my parents say that I'm pretty good" she smiled.

"Oh! You two must be freezing!"

The two kids to see a nurse dressed in pink with a white apron standing in front of them. Her voice was soothing and her pink hair was done up in pigtails underneath a white cap. In her hands, she held two mugs of some sort of steaming liquid,

Wesley looked up at her and nodded. "We are, ma'am. Who might you be?"

The nurse handed the two of them a mug and smiled, putting her hands behind a back and taking a graceful bow "My name is Nurse Joy. I run the Pokémon Center here in Rust Village." She then turned an interested eye at the two and starting to grow a perplexed look on her face. "Now I think I've seen both of you around here before. If only I could remember where..."

"Well, I've lived here my whole life, but this is the first time I've ever been inside a Pokémon Center" Wesley spoke up.

After pulling for some time, Farrah managed to free her fingers from her friend's hair. "I've lived here my whole life as well. Never been outside the village either."

"Neither have I" Wesley said as he turned to Farrah. "But that's gonna change soon, because we're both traveling together."

"Really?" Nurse Joy smiled. "Where to?"

The two looked at each other, expecting one of them to speak up, but they just wound up shrugging their shoulders.

Nurse Joy giggled to herself. "Well I'm sure you two will figure out where you're going. But it might be a while before you can go back out."

"What? How come?" Wesley asked.

Nurse Joy pointed to the sudden blizzard that had set in outside. Nothing but snow and snow-covered objects could be seen for miles. "The weather reports say that this blizzard is going to last for four straight days."

"Four straight days?!" Wesley gawked. "But what do we do about food? Where are we going to sleep?"

Nurse Joy giggled to herself again. "You can stay here, of course! The Pokémon Center has enough food and rooms for everyone. We prepare ourselves for crises like these. Don't worry, you'll be fine here."

Wesley handed Farrah his mug and left to press his face against the glass of one of the nearby windows. "I was hoping to make it to Cloudburst City soon! This isn't fair!"

Nurse Joy knelt down to Farrah and gently nudged her in the arm, causing her to nearly spill Wesley's mug. "Seems like you've got your hands full with him" she smiled cheekily.

Farrah turned to her, shocked, and said in a loud, whispering tone "Me and Wesley aren't dating!"

Nurse Joy placed her hands on her hips and stood up with a sly grin on her face. "Really? So that running your fingers through his hair wasn't excuse to just touch him?"

"Y- You saw that?"

Nurse Joy nodded her head. "I saw the way you were looking at him. That spark in your eyes... If he's not yours right now, he's gonna be soon."

Farrah turned back over to Wesley who was propped against the window, staring out into the frozen wasteland. She looked at him and the reflection of the snow in his bright blue eyes and his little hands under his chin. It was almost as if he looked like a young kid. He had that feeling about him.

She quickly turned back to Nurse Joy. "I don't see what you mea-" But Nurse Joy was already back behind the counter, tending to other trainers' needs.

Wesley walked back over to her and she handed him his mug. He took a sip and smiled with childish delight and glee at the taste of the drink. "Oh my Arceus, its hot chocolate" he smiled. "I love hot chocolate!"

Farrah giggled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Well, what are we going to do for four days?"

He shrugged his shoulders and quickly gulped down more of his drink. "I dunno." He took a look back at the outside world and groaned. "Oh come on, I bet we can make it through that."

Farrah looked out and saw that nothing within a few inches of the door could be seen by the harsh blizzard that whipped across the land. "Um, Wesley? We can barely see in front of us. How do you expect to make it out there in weather like that?"

Wesley took another look outside and saw that the blizzard intensified twofold. "I guess you're right" he groaned again. "Let's go to the room. It's kind of chilly out here in the lobby."

Farrah agreed and the two picked up their jackets and backpacks and started walking through the lobby and down the hallway. All around them were rooms that had numbers on them that increased as the got further down the hall.

"So how do we know which room is ours?" Wesley asked, looking at each of the doors for clues.

Farrah shrugged her shoulders. She looked at the door and noticed that each one had tiny little switches on them. A majority of them were red and only a few were green. "Maybe if the switch on these doors is red, the room is taken."

Wesley stopped at a door with a green switch and opened it. He stepped into the soft carpeted room with two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room. There was a large, mahogany nightstand at the back with a large, expensive-looking lamp on it. In the right corner of the room was a door that probably led to a closet of some sort, while the door opposite to it probably led to a bathroom. No bags or items belonging to anyone else seemed present in the room. "Hey, Farrah" he called back out to her. "I think this room is free."

Farrah stepped in and flipped the switch on the door, turning it to red. "Well now it isn't" she smiled as she sat her stuff down in the corner of the room.

Chespin jumped off Wesley's head and immediately began jumping up and down on one of the beds. Wesley looked over at him and laughed.

Farrah took out Eevee's Poké Ball and let out a depressed sigh.

"Why don't you let Eevee out of her Poké Ball?" Wesley asked.

Farrah put it away and shook her head. "I'd rather not run the possibility of you getting attacked again."

Wesley scratched his head and sat down on the bed. "Well, I get that she doesn't like me because I broke in the house, but shouldn't she be over that by now?"

Farrah shook her head again. "No, I'm afraid not" she frowned. "That's sort of expecting too much of her, don't you think? I mean you _did _break in after all."

"Right…" Wesley remembered as he slumped down and lay back on the bed. He placed his hands over his forehead and let out a long, depressed sigh. "I still can't tell you how sorry me and Chespin are for what we did."

Farrah lie back next to him and let out a long sigh as well. "Hey, its fine, I understand."

Wesley rolled over on his side and faced her, holding his head up with his hand. "Are you just saying that so I won't feel bad?"

A sudden feeling of shock and worry fell over her as her face flushed an embarrassed red. "Maybe…" she said with a sad tone.

Wesley sat up and covered his face with his hands, running them down his cheeks. He let out a loud, annoyed groan and turned back to her. "I knew you weren't fine with it. Please, don't patronize me like I'm some little kid."

"It wasn't that…" Farrah whimpered. "I just didn't want you to feel bad…"

"Yeah, well I knew you weren't exactly okay with my breaking and entering. Look, I'll pay for all of the damages, alright?"

Oddly enough, small tears began running down Farrah's cheeks. They dripped and stained on her jeans like red wine on a white carpet. "I'm s- sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry... I just wanted a friend…"

Wesley looked into the sad girl's puffy green eyes and saw that he had just made a big mistake, making himself look like a Zebstrika's behind. He quickly wrapped his small arms around her and held her tight. "No, again, I should be the one that should be sorry. _I _broke into your house, _I _took you from your home- and now _I'm _getting angry because _you're _trying to make me feel better about it." He pulled away from her with his hands on her face, wiping away the tears with his small thumbs. Little bits and strands got in the way of her eyes and he kept pushing them out of the way. "Hey, you can go home any time you want. Just say the word and I'll take you right back there."

Farrah raised her hands up and placed them over Wesley's, letting a small smile show on her lips. "No, I want to stay with you. I'm safer not just waiting around for someone to break into my house."

"Good" Wesley smiled, letting out a sigh of relief that she decided to stay with him. "Are you sure Staryu, Houndour, and Tangela can guard the house?"

"Well they messed you up pretty bad, didn't they?" Farrah giggled and pointed a finger at the bandages on Wesley's arm.

Wesley looked down at his arm and groaned. "Oh yeah, don't remind me."

The two sat there in an awkward silence as their eyes met each other's. A crystal pool of blue meeting with a verdant green of a forest ignited a flame between the two. As the verdant green leaned in with a slight pucker to her lips, the crystal blue suddenly got up and ran towards the window.

"Hey, something's out there!" he said excitedly.

Farrah, having fallen flat on her face onto the bed, sat back up and pouted. "No there isn't" she said, pushing out her lower lip and folding her arms.

Wesley turned to her with an anxious smile on his face and giggled. "Yeah, there is! Just listen!"

Farrah calmed down and focused her inner self, blocking out all distractions around her. She could hear a faint, scratching sound followed by the pitter patter of feet in the snow could just barely be heard. "I can hear it!" she exclaimed. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know" Wesley said as he grabbed the bottom shutter of the window and pushed up, opening it and inviting a flurry of cold air and snow into the room. "But I'm gonna find out! Chespin, come on, buddy!"

Chespin hopped off the bed and jumped onto his trainer's shoulder, ready to go out with him into the winter wastelands.

"Wesley!" Farrah cried out as she picked up his blue t-shirt and hoodie. "You don't even have all of your clothes on!"

By that time, Wesley had already fallen out of the window and onto the ground below. It wasn't a big fall and the snow cushioned his fall perfectly, like a pillow. "It's alright, I'll be fine!" he waved up at her.

"But you nearly froze last night! And you didn't even finish your hot chocolate!"

"Stop being such a mom and get your butt out here!"

Farrah's eyes widened at the idea. Go out? Into the blizzard? "Wesley, you have _got _to be insane!"

He turned and waved up at her again with a bright smile. "Hey, how'd you know my middle name?"

"Ugh" Farrah groaned and rolled her eyes. "Hey, Mister Adventurous, you promised to protect me!"

Wesley put his hands on his hips and thought to himself for a second. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Farrah folded her arms triumphantly and nodded with a smug look on her face, having thought she outsmarted him.

He turned his attention to the frozen wasteland in front of him and started walking into the deep blizzard. "Well, get out here so I can protect you then!"

Farrah's air of accomplishment shattered as her jaw dropped to the ground and at this point, starting yelling out of the window. "Wesley, you're going to freeze out there!"

"Not if you cuddle with me when I get back inside!"

"Like Giratina that would ever happen again!" she proclaimed as she jumped out of the window and caught up to him. "Let's both just freeze, deal?"

Wesley shook his head. "Nah, I gotta freeze first so you can use my frozen body as a shield from all the scary monsters. I'll be your knight in frozen armor" he teased happily.

Farrah giggled to herself. "Well I always thought my knight would be a little taller than you."

"Oi, excuse me!" he put his hands on his hips again. "For your information, I'm five feet even!"

"Yeah, and I'm five feet and seven inches" she laughed. "Like I said, I was hoping he'd be a little tall-"

Wesley freezing hand suddenly covered Farrah's lips, followed by a loud shushing noise coming from him. The two stood in complete silence as the blizzard whipped against them.

The sound of feet running through the snow could be heard around them traveling in one direction to the other.

"Hear that?" Wesley asked.

Farrah nodded, shivering.

Suddenly, another pair of feet was heard walking through the snow around them. The two looked around, but nothing but snow and hail could be seen for miles.

"Show yourself!" Wesley screamed.

Farrah covered his mouth and took his hand off hers. "Wesley, what are you doing?! What if it's some big thug?!"

He turned back to her with a confident smile and removed her hand from his face. "We won't know until we find out. By the way, your hand smells like blueberries."

Farrah sniffed her hand and grumbled. "So?"

"I like blueberries."

A horn of ice was seen sticking out above the snow, moving towards them slowly. Wesley and Farrah felt their hearts race as their minds began to inevitable ponder what the ice could be. Could it have been the head of some monster? Could it be the clever trap of some ruffians looking to ambush them?

A small creature suddenly jumped from underneath the snow and smiled at them. It had a shell of ice around its snow white body, which blended perfectly with the weather. The small creature grunted at them happily as another one, exactly like it, jumped up from underneath the snow next to it.

Wesley bent down and reached his hand out. One of the icy creatures moved in and rubbed its body against it, happily humming at him. "What are these things?"

"Check your Pokédex app" Farrah said, pointing at her wrist.

Wesley raised his arm up and the app activated automatically.

"_Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokémon. It lives in herds above the snow line on icy mountains. The ice on its body acts as a shield from opponents' attacks and it freezes them with negative one hundred and fifty degree Fahrenheit breath. It can use cold air to repair any cracks it sustains in its body."_

"Wow, these Bergmite seem pretty nice" Wesley smiled as he continued to pet them. "But how come they're down here in the village?"

"Oh!" Farrah snapped her fingers. "Bergmite and Avalugg along with a ton of other Pokémon pass through the village during the winter to get to the Frostfall Mountains. It's up in the north, so it stays cold almost all year around."

Wesley stood up and shivered a little bit. "Well we'd better let these Bergmite get back to their herd."

One of the Bergmite suddenly charged in between Wesley's legs and tripped him, causing him to fall on top of it. The Bergmite roared and started running off into the blizzard with him. Farrah screamed and tried to reach for him, but she too was knocked onto the back of one of the Bergmite and the two were off into the blizzard.

"Well this _definitely _isn't what I had expected…" Wesley groaned sarcastically.

Farrah couldn't stop screaming out of fear that she was being kidnapped.

Wesley reached his hand out and grabbed hers. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Farrah. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you!"

Suddenly, the two Bergmite started to veer in opposite directions. Wesley lost grip of Farrah's hand and she wailed a horrified shriek as her heart began pounding against her chest.

"Chespin, go with Farrah! Make sure she's safe!" Wesley shouted.

Chespin nodded and leapt off of Wesley and into Farrah's arms. As the two began parting ways, Wesley could feel his heart pound against his chest as well. He promised to protect Farrah. Not even a day into the adventure and she's already in danger.

"Farrah!" he screamed, but it was no use. She was already out of sight and range.

Had Wesley already broken his promise to his new friend?


	4. A Frozen Iceberg

To Slay a God

Chapter 4

A Frozen Iceberg

The Bergmite dashed valiantly through the snow with a very distraught and partially frozen Wesley on his back. As it took him deeper into the vast blanket of white, the blizzard grew stronger and stronger, sending more ferocious bursts of cold wind his way.

Wesley folded his arms and shivered as the snot dripping from his nose froze. "Hey, wh- what's the b-b-big idea taking us like that?!"

The Bergmite grunted in response to the young trainer's complaint. "Mite! Mite! Bergmite!"

"Yeah… I probably should have taken into account that I can't un-d-derstand what you're saying…" Wesley groaned. "Someone needs to develop a translator app for the Pokétch one day."

Bergmite kept charging valiantly on, not even seeming to be tired. The only thing running through Wesley's head was Farrah and Chespin. He barely even knew her and already she was in danger. Not to mention he had only gotten Chespin the day before, so even if there was danger, there was no guarantee Chespin could fight.

The cold had started to take its toll on Wesley. He could feel his fingertips going numb and the bottom of his shoes were dripping wet, having snow soaked through them and onto his frozen socks.

"H- Hey, where are we even going?" he said through the chattering of his teeth.

The Bergmite let out a low roar as it approached a small cavern deep within the blizzard. As they approached it, the cavern seemed to rise from the blizzard like a tall, jagged mountain that had a little opening. The rocks and slab were completely frozen with sharp icicles hanging from the entrance.

Wesley gulped, hoping that an icicle wouldn't fall and pierce his skull as they slowly entered the cavern. A wave of relief went over Wesley as they got out of the freezing winds, but the cavern was still bitterly cold. As he looked around, he saw that it wasn't too big, it being only one room.

But an odd wonder sat in the back of the rocky room. It looked to be a large, rough spire of ice that reached up to the ceiling. The Bergmite took Wesley up to the tall ice spire and roared at it.

"What is this?" he asked as he put his hand up to it. A single touch of the spire shocked him, causing him to quickly jolt his hand back in pain. "That feels like electricity…" he said to himself.

Bergmite rammed its horn into the ice, but was blown back by the electricity's force. Sparks of electricity began to surround the great spire of ice and it crackled with an amazing power.

Wesley went over to the Bergmite and helped it back up. "Is something you want in there?"

The Bergmite nodded at him with a look of concern on its face.

He began approaching the crackling spire again, but stopped close to it. "What's in there?" he squinted his eyes, hoping to get another look, and much to his surprise, he saw another Bergmite trapped inside of the ice. Wesley's face turned as white as a ghost as he slowly stepped back. "I'm no scientist… Nor am I in any way a smart individual… But Ice-type Pokémon can't be frozen!"

The Bergmite roared and charged at the spire again only to be flown back by the crackling electricity. Wesley rushed to its side and helped it up again. It prepared for another charge, but it found itself being held back by the trainer's arms.

"Bergmite!" he grunted, trying to everything in his power to hold back the Ice Chunk Pokémon. "I know you want to help your friend, but you'll just get hurt again!"

Bergmite roared and flung Wesley off. It charged courageously into the spire again. The electricity crackled and shocked it endlessly as it slammed its body into it, but it held on. With all its might and strength, Bergmite kept pushing against the spire. But suddenly, the electricity grew viciously stronger and shocked Bergmite off of it. It flew back against the wall and fell over in a crumpled heap of pain and exhaustion.

"Bergmite!" Wesley cried out as he rushed over to it. He put his hand on its stomach and felt staggered breaths and its heart racing. "Its okay, I'm here." He took his shirt off and placed it on the Bergmite's stomach, rubbing it to cause some friction in hopes of heating it up.

The Bergmite looked up at Wesley with pained eyes and let out a faint roar. It struggled to move its legs, but it was able to move on, pointing to the blizzard outside. Wesley saw and looked out into the horrible storm.

"Are you saying you want me to take you out there?"

Bergmite weakly nodded its head.

"But why? You're hurt and if we put you out in the open, something may attack you" he whimpered. "Maybe my Pokédex app can tell me about helping you…"

Wesley turned on the Pokédex app of his Pokétch and aimed the watch at the Bergmite.

"_Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Poké-"_

"Ugh, I already know about that stuff" Wesley rolled his eyes. "How do I heal it? What else is there about it?"

"_Possible abilities available to this Pokémon are Own Tempo, Ice Body, and Sturdy."_

Wesley stopped and stared at the Pokétch. "Did it just respond to my voice?"

But there was no answer from the Pokétch.

Wesley groaned and sat back, looking at the hurt Bergmite. "Well I'd love for it to tell me about Icy Body. That seems sort of useful… Does it work like this?" he took a chunk of ice from in the snow and rubbed it on Bergmite's body, but nothing happened.

"_Ice Body restores the health points of the Pokémon when it is present in a hailstorm."_

Wesley looked at his wrist and smiled. "Thank you, Pokétch" he whispered. He stood up and pulled the Bergmite by the shirt he wrapped around its body. "I get it now. That's why you were pointing outside."

Bergmite opened its eyes to see it being dragged out into the blizzard. It pulled itself up on its feet and struggled to walk. Wesley knelt down and wrapped his arms around it, helping out into the snow.

"You don't have to do this alone, y'know" he smiled at the Ice Chunk Pokémon.

It licked his face as it slowly made out into the open blizzard. The Bergmite dove into the snow like a swimmer diving into the deep end of a pool. It only took a few seconds for it to come back up feeling completely refreshed and energized.

The same could not be said for Wesley as he stood shirtless, shivering out in the cold storm. Bergmite brought his shirt back to him in its mouth and he took it. He held it out, seeing it was soaking wet. "Err… Thanks for my shirt back" he smiled, knowing the Bergmite meant well. But in the condition the shirt was in, wearing it wouldn't be the best idea. He tied it around his waist and hopped on Bergmite. "Alright, so here's what I'm thinking: there's no way we can break through that ice in there. Ice-types also shouldn't ever be frozen in the first place, so something is causing it. Something manmade. Did the Bergmite freeze right there in that cave?"

Bergmite shook his head and roared out into the vast white.

Wesley pointed in the direction the Pokémon roared in. "So it froze out there? In that case, that's where we need to go!"

Bergmite looked back up at Wesley and saw his fingertips beginning to turn purple and it whimpered at them. Wesley looked down at his fingers and noticed that coupled with their sudden purple coloring, he couldn't even feel them anymore.

"Hey, don't worry about me!" he smiled. "What's important is that we find out what froze your friend. Come on, let's move along!"

The Bergmite roared and the two plunged fearlessly into the storm in order to uncover the mystery of the frozen iceberg inside of the cave. But still one question remained in Wesley's head that he should have asked a long time ago, but thought it useless because he wouldn't be able to understand the Pokémon either way.

"What happened to Farrah?"

**. . .**

The Bergmite dragged Farrah into the cavern from the freezing blizzard kicking and screaming. She wailed and cried to be let go as Chespin tried to calm her down.

"Let me go! Please!" Farrah yelled as she tried to struggle to break free.

The Bergmite let her go at the entrance of the cave and ran into the deepest part.

"Please, just let me go back home!" she yelled, being so lost in her fright that she couldn't even tell she was freed from the Ice Chunk Pokémon's bite on her pants leg.

Chespin took notice of Bergmite's sudden release of her leg and ran over to it in the deepest part of the room.

Farrah stood up and brushed the snow off of her, shivering from the cold and looking back out at it. "Hey, where's Wesle-" she looked back at the Bergmite and saw that it and Chespin were standing in front of a great spire of ice that went up to the ceiling. It was surrounded by a crackling field of electricity which reflected light off of it, illuminating the cave with bright colors.

Chespin called her over to the spire of ice and she slowly made her way to them. Upon getting close to it, she was shocked to see a Bergmite trapped within the ice.

"Whoa" she quickly gasped. "I never thought an Ice-type Pokémon could be frozen!"

Chespin tugged on her pants leg, pointing at the crackling ice spire.

"Oh, I get it. That's Bergmite's friend." It all started to make sense now- why they took her and Wesley- they were needed to help free the trapped Bergmite. "But where's Wesley at?" she looked around for her small, dashing trainer in not-so-shining armor, but didn't see him or the other Bergmite anywhere.

Bergmite roared sadly up at her to bring her attention back to the trapped Bergmite.

"Right, we need to free this Bergmite" she said. "But this electrical field seems pretty strong. Touching it might hurt someone… What are we going to do?"

Chespin jumped back and fired off rounds of small needles at the barrier. They exploded on impact, making small chips in the ice.

Farrah smiled at the idea that popped into her head after seeing Chespin. "If we do long range attacks, then we won't be hurt by the barrier! Good thinking, Chespin!" She quickly took out Eevee's Poké Ball and maximized it, ready to throw it, when she suddenly stopped and heard a warning echo in her head. "Come on, you _know_ that isn't a good idea. Eevee's still upset and she'll go crazy if she sees Chespin" her mind told her.

Chespin looked up at her and pointed at the Poké Ball.

Farrah looked down at Eevee's Poké Ball and sighed. "It's a bad idea, but we need your help. Come on out, Eev-" Not even before she could finish her sentence, Eevee broke free from her Poké Ball and appeared in front of Chespin, growling like a crazed dog. It barked him, flinging foam that came from her mouth everywhere. The look in her eyes was deranged, almost afraid and sadistic.

Chespin slowly backed away, not wanting to have to attack it, but Eevee kept slowly approaching him like she was going to rip him apart. She bore her razor sharp teeth and barked again.

"Eevee, stop it!" Farrah ordered.

Eevee turned her head back at her owner and growled at her. She then lowered her ears and ceased growling, calming down and wiping the foam from her mouth.

Farrah walked over to her Eevee and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at her with big, sad, puppy dog eyes and she felt her heart melt. "Look, Eevee, I know you're upset we left the house, but like it or not, this is what we're doing now. And right now there's a Bergmite trapped in the ice over there and I _know_ your special attack can break through it easily."

Eevee looked back at Chespin and growled slightly. She then turned her attention to the Bergmite that brought her into the cavern. It was constantly firing hardened balls of ice at the barrier, chipping away at it slowly. She knew she could break through the barrier faster than any of them could.

"Eevee, please. These Pokémon need your help" Farrah begged.

Eevee scoffed and approached the barrier. She stopped a few inches away from it, lowered her head, and planted all four of her feet firmly on the ground.

"Bergmite, you might want to step back… Eevee can get a little out of control when she does this" Farrah warned.

The Bergmite stepped back and ran to her side. Chespin also stood next to it, waiting to see what would happen.

Farrah clenched her fists and took a deep breath. It was the first time in a long time they had ever done something like this. The last time she remembered doing anything like this was with her parents. She cleared her mind of everything, raised her arm, and stuck her pristine, but freezing finger, out in front of her at the spire of ice. "Eevee, use Hyper Voice."

Eevee took in air, puffing out her chest, and let out an ear-shattering cry that shot white pulses of energy from her mouth. The attack shook the entire cave, causing stalagmites above the entrance to fall and shatter in the snow.

Farrah, Chespin, and Bergmite all covered their ears due to the sheer volume of the attack, let alone the power. Farrah saw that the electrical barrier had disappeared and chunks of ice began shattering off from the spire. "Just a little more, Eevee!" she yelled.

Eevee amped up the power and cried out even louder, sending bigger pulses of energy that struck the large spire and completely shattered it into a million pieces. Large pieces of ice flew through the air and hurdled towards them.

Chespin unleashed a Pin Missile attack, sending tons needles speeding at the chunks of ice and destroyed them, leaving only small, powdery crystals of ice to fall to the cave grounds.

Farrah and the Pokémon rushed over to the now freed Bergmite and examined it. The freed Bergmite was unconscious and barely breathing. It looked less bulky than the other two, which could have been starvation from being trapped in the ice for so long. "We need to get this one to the Pokémon Center right away!"

Chespin released vines from its back and wrapped them around the fainted Bergmite. He heaved and lifted it up above his head.

Farrah gawked at the physical prowess Chespin displayed by heaving the large Ice Chunk Pokémon over his head. "Ch- Chespin, I didn't even know you knew Vine Whip, let alone be able to hold an entire Bergmite over your head!"

Chespin proudly puffed out his chest and smirked confidently.

Farrah walked over to a large piece of ice and hauled it over to the Bergmite. "Alright, so here's what I'm thinking: we can all climb on this big piece of ice and Eevee can use her Hyper Voice to push us through the snow. What do you guys think?"

The Pokémon looked at her with an out-of-this-world expression in their eyes and began taking their places. Chespin heaved the Bergmite onto the large slab of ice and wrapped vines around it. Eevee jumped on the back of the ice slab and placed herself firmly, ready to unleash on hell of a Hyper Voice.

Farrah took her place sitting atop the healthy Bergmite and looked out into the cold, deadly blizzard. Just like Wesley's, her finger tips had lost all pink coloring and gone purple. She knew there wasn't much time, but she could only hope as the team dashed about through the snow on their one horse open sleigh. But one thing stayed constant in her mind throughout the entire run back to the Pokémon Center.

"Where in the world is Wesley when she needed him?"


	5. Pokémon Trainer

To Slay a God

Chapter 5

Pokémon Trainer

As Team Wesley tore into the harsh, unforgiving blizzard, he and the Bergmite reached a calm, serene point that seemed almost as if the storm had subsided. They looked back to see the storm happening right behind them, but not in front of them. In front of them was a large, open space where the snow stood still. It was almost as if time also stood still. The area was so quiet and peaceful that it almost felt warm. Then again, they had just been in what was reported to be one of the worst blizzards to hit the Hamura Region.

"What is this?" Wesley said as he jumped off the Bergmite and looked around. Bergmite followed his lead, just as bewildered and surprised as he was. Wesley looked down at the Pokémon and asked "Was it always like this?" Much to the trainer's dismay, the Bergmite shook his head, disagreeing.

Suddenly, small, purple jolts of electricity shot into the sky from what appeared to be the middle of the area they were in. Wesley and the Bergmite looked at each other to confirm they were both seeing it and rushed towards it.

Upon the horizon came a small, black pole that stuck out of the snow. It crackled with the same electricity that surrounded the trapped Bergmite. Wesley was smart enough to not touch it and kept Bergmite away from it.

"What is it?" he asked, bending down a few feet away from it and examining it. To him, it was just an ordinary black pole that just happened to be crackling with electricity.

That is, until the tip of it opened and shot a ball of energy into the air. Wesley and Bergmite watched the ball go up high in the sky and shatter, releasing and whipping cold, vicious winds above them that seemed to flow directly into the storm around them. They didn't feel a single thing.

"Whoa" Wesley said as his jaw dropped to the ground. "Is this thing causing the blizzard?"

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity flew at them from behind. Bergmite sensed it and pushed the trainer out of the way, skillfully avoiding the attack. The bolt struck the ground next to them and they were left looking over in the direction it came from. Now in front of them was an odd, orange Pokémon that resembled a freezer, only it had mischievous eyes and a smirk-like grin on its face. Thinking quickly, Wesley aimed his Pokétch at the unidentified creature and listened to the Pokédex app.

"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. It is known to be a huge trouble-maker and wreak havoc by entering appliances, such as lawn mowers, microwave ovens, refrigerators, electric fans, and washing machines. Its body is completely composed of plasma."

Wesley squinted his eyes in order to get a better look at the Rotom. "So it looks like it's in its refrigerator form…"

The Rotom snickered and fired off another bolt of electricity. Wesley and Bergmite dove out of the way just in the nick of time as the electricity struck the ground the once sat on. The two stood up in confrontation to the cheeky Pokémon, but they were not as happy as it appeared to be.

"Are you the one causing this?" Wesley said with a stern voice, trying to hold back shivering uncontrollably.

The Rotom just danced around, flinging bolts of electricity as if it were no one's business.

Wesley cracked his neck and hands and tightened his fists. "Excuse me, but I asked you a question!"

Rotom looked over at Wesley and its cheeky grin quickly disappeared. It opened its doors and released a chilling wind that blew straight for them. Wesley tried to move, but his feet fell completely unresponsive. Bergmite tackled Wesley out of the way with its heavy body and took the attack with pleasure.

Wesley rolled over onto the ground and looked up as the Ice Chunk Pokémon happily danced around in the wind Rotom released. "Oh, that's right!" he said to himself. "You're an Ice-type Pokémon, so Ice-type attacks don't do much to you! That and you can repair cracks in your body with the icy wind!"

Bergmite roared and charged valiantly at the Rotom, slamming into it hard with its body and pushed onto its back.

After witnessing the Tackle attack pulled off by Bergmite, Wesley stood up and brushed the snow off him. He could feel his blood pump and boil in his veins and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew exactly what this was. It was a Pokémon battle. "It looks like this just turned into a battle" he smiled. "Chespin, I'm sorry I can't have my first battle with you, but I promise you'll have the next one. Pinky promise."

At that moment, he heard the faint call of his name through the blizzard behind them. He turned around to see Farrah riding a Bergmite back to the direction of the Pokémon Center with Chespin and the Bergmite that was trapped in the ice along with her Eevee using Hyper Voice to push them. Wesley tried his best to wave out to them, but it was likely they didn't hear him as they got out of range. But seeing them gave him hope. Enough hope to step up to the plate as Pokémon Trainer today and defeat the Rotom and stop the blizzard.

"Bergmite!" Wesley yelled. "Your friends are okay and they're heading back to the Pokémon Center right now. So what do you say we take care of this Rotom and go warm ourselves up?"

Bergmite roared, recognizing Wesley's authority over it and took its place in the frozen battlefield. It was ready to accept Wesley's orders as a trainer and defeat Rotom. But more importantly, it was ready to reunited with its friends.

Wesley could feel the tension rise and his heart race like a speeding Scyther. "Let's do this! Bergmite, use Tackle!"

Bergmite charged at the Rotom courageously. Rotom sent a few jolts of electricity flying and a few managed to hit and shock Bergmite, but that didn't stop it. It barely even phased it as it slammed its ice-hard body into the little refrigerator, sending it flying through the air.

"Wow, I called out an order and the Pokémon used it… That's incredible!" Wesley thought to himself.

Bergmite looked back at Wesley for more orders, which made him snap out of his daydream-like state and focus back on the battle. "Bergmite, use Tackle again!"

Bergmite let out a ferocious war cry as it charged towards the Rotom who was trying to pull itself up. However, this Tackle attack seemed different from the last two. As Bergmite ran, streamlines of pure energy surrounded it, like it somehow picked up more speed and power from the previous attack.

It then clicked in Wesley's head that this was no Tackle- it was a Take Down.

Bergmite lowered its head and crashed into the Rotom horn first and flung it up in the air. The Rotom flew helplessly in the sky and slammed back into the ground in front of them.

"Whoa, that was Take Down!" Wesley cheered. "Bergmite, you learned Take Down!"

Bergmite looked back at the trainer and let out a happy grunt.

The Rotom quickly rose, angrier than ever and started flinging bolts of electricity maniacally, almost as if anger had completely consumed it and it was blowing off steam. A few bolts hit Bergmite, not being able to dodge them fast enough due to its heavy body, but it didn't seem too phased by it. Although this time, it was noticeable that Bergmite had taken a little damage.

Just then, Wesley had an idea pop into his head. "Hey, Bergmite! Draw its attention to the pole over here!" he called out.

The Ice Chunk Pokémon nodded and positioned itself in front of the pole. It roared, taunting the Plasma Pokémon to focus its fire on it. The distraction worked and Rotom quickly turned its attention to fire a strong bolt of electricity towards it.

"Now, hurry and burrow under the snow!"

Bergmite quickly dug a hole in the snow and hid. Only its tip protruded from the white frost as the bolt of electricity collided with the electrical field of the black pole. The pole sparked and shook and the look of fright and craze on Rotom's face was priceless.

The pole suddenly released a massive bolt of electricity that shocked Rotom and froze it in the same block of ice that the Bergmite was frozen in. The pole then rocked back and forth before exploding behind them. All of the snow that flurried around them in the blizzard seemed to stop in mid-air and fall to the ground like confetti.

Bergmite jumped up from under the snow and looked around as the snow began to immediately melt away and the temperature suddenly spiked to a nice, warm level. Wesley stopped shivering and shielded his eyes with an open palm as the sun broke through the clouds and lit up the sky like a Christmas tree.

"Whoa, it's like winter completely disappeared!" he smiled. "I mean, I knew it was odd that Rust Village got snow this year, but never this!"

The ice around Rotom melted and it quickly took its chance and fled.

The Bergmite roared at Wesley, but in a manner to tell him that there were still other pressing needs to attend to. Wesley nodded and hopped on Bergmite's back. "Onwards to the Pokémon Center!" he yelled.

Team Wesley began their trek now through the nice, open fields of Rust Village that he was used to. The soft, blades of grass that tickled their feet, the balmy sun that shined down on them- it was just how Christmas was supposed to be there.

**. . .**

Upon returning to the Pokémon Center, the two burst through the doors and ran up to the front counter.

"Nurse Joy!" Wesley yelled, too impatient to even wait for her to turn around to greet him. "Was there a girl, an Eevee, a Chespin, and a Bergmite here?"

"Yes, in fact, there was" a girlish voice said from behind him.

Wesley turned around to see it was no one other than Farrah with her arms folded and a pouty expression on her face. He nervously approached her with an arm behind his head and a cheeky smile and said "Oh hey, Farrah! I was just about to come rescue y-"

"Oh _please_!" she groaned, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "Your Chespin and my Eevee were more of shinning knights in armor than you were today."

"Excuse me, but me and Bergmite were the ones who stopped that horrible blizzard!" Wesley said.

Farrah gave him an odd look. "What do you mean 'stopped that horrible blizzard'?"

"Look!" he pointed to the windows where tons of trainers were already gathered, looking at the gorgeous, sunny weather outside.

Farrah was more curious about Wesley's finger tips and his lack of a shirt. "Uhm, so where's your shirt?" she blushed.

Wesley looked down and realized that this whole time he had been without a shirt. "Oh!" he blushed, only without a shirt, his entire body turned a bright, crimson red. "Well, you see, it's a long story. Just like the whole blizzard thing. I'll tell you later."

The three Bergmite ran up to each other and grunted happily, ecstatic to be reunited together.

"So I see you freed the other Bergmite!" Wesley smiled. "How did you do it? Me and Bergmite couldn't even attack the barrier."

Farrah picked up Chespin and held him in front of Wesley's face. "Well thanks to your Chespin's Pin Missile and my Eevee's Hyper Voice, we were able to attack it from long range an-"

"Chespin!" Wesley rudely interrupted, happy to see his Pokémon. He jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, don't show any concern for the girl you promised to protect…" Farrah smiled sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you know I care about you" Wesley said in an awkwardly serious tone. The two blushed at each other again.

Two of the Bergmite roared happily and started making their way towards the door.

"Ah, look at them" Wesley smiled. "Friends united. All two of them." After hearing what he just said, he shook his head in confusion. "Wait a second, there were three Bergmite…"

Suddenly, something began tugging at his pant leg. Wesley looked down to see the Bergmite that he rode in on looking up at him with ambitious eyes of a feeling of adventure.

He knelt down to the Bergmite and petted it on one of its horns. "Bergmite, aren't you gonna go with your friends?"

The Bergmite shook his head and licked Wesley's face.

"D- Do you mean… You want to come along with us?" Wesley felt his heart race as the Bergmite grunted happily at the question. He took out a Poké Ball and held it up in front of the Bergmite. "Well then, welcome to the team, buddy!"

Bergmite happily pressed the button on the center of the ball and accepted the capture, officially becoming a part of Wesley's team. Wesley held the Poké Ball in his hands and looked down at it with a huge grin on his face. "I can't believe it. I caught my first Pokémon!" he cheered. Chespin ran up onto his shoulder and high-fived him.

"Well, congratulations, Wesley" Farrah smiled. "So what do we do next?"

Wesley looked at his fingertips, which he could finally feel again, and saw that the purple coloration in them had faded. After weighing his options of either continuing out onto Route 1 today or tomorrow, he heard his stomach growl something fierce and he knew what to do.

"Honestly, I just want to eat and cuddle. Is that asking for too much?"


	6. Dying in Silence

**AN: I know reviews aren't everything, but they're always greatly appreciated. It lets me know what people think of the story and how its doing, so thank you, my two constant reviewers. Keep it up! :)**

* * *

To Slay a God

Chapter 6

Dying in Silence

_Tucked away within the rusty orange mountains of Hamura were trees that are said to stand as high as or world's Empire State Building. So high with leaves so thick that the sun never reached the enchanting blue grasses that cover the grounds the trees populated. This forest was said to have a special atmosphere about it. Something about it people said that made you feel more alive and connected with nature than anywhere else in the world. It was even speculated that the trees were so much more than just trees. That they could actually feel and breathe as humans did._

_Welcome to Sentient Forest, home of the renewing energy, the lively trees, and the birthplace of new dreams._

After a long, taxing walk of a new day through Route 1, commonly known as Rust Path, our heroes arrived at the entrance of a thick forest with trees so tall that they disappeared into the sky. The sun set on the warm day, casting waves of orange throughout the sky.

Wesley plopped down on the ground with Chespin on his shoulder, wiping the intensely dripping sweat from his brow and letting out a long sigh of exhaustion. "My gosh," he began complaining. "That walk through Route 1 took all day and we didn't see a single Pokémon!"

Farrah sat down next to him and took a sip from her warm bottle of water. "Well, it's not exactly like Rust Path ever bustled with Pokémon in the first place. That and the sudden change in weather might have thrown a few of them off."

"Yeesh, you're smart" Wesley scoffed, looking over at her with a cheeky grin.

Farrah giggled and gave him that French-Riviera flick of the wrist. "Sorry, I just used to read a lot of travel magazines since I was never allowed out of the town, let alone my own house."

Hearing her speak about her home life reminded him of the promise he made to her and what happened yesterday with the Bergmite. His demeanor suddenly changed from exhausted to breathtakingly serious and he turned to her with a stern look on his face. "Farrah, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day with the Bergmite."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she turned to him with a furrow of the eyebrows and the look of a confused puppy in her eyes.

"Well, it's just that I promised to protect you and then I let you get separated from me. What if those Bergmite weren't nice Pokémon and just wanted to eat us or something? Both of our journeys would have ended right there and the village would still be covered in that snow it was never supposed to get."

Farrah scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel the soft, pink wool of her hoodie brush up against his neck and he lay back into her chest, looking up at her with the bothered eyes of a fourteen year old boy. "Don't think about it like that. What if we didn't agree to help those Bergmite?"

"That's the thing." he quickly interrupted. "_You _never agreed to help them. You screamed the entire way. I can't get that out of my head."

Farrah sat there in silence. She knew he was right. The girl had never agreed to help the Pokémon in the first place. She was just caught up in her "friend's" trouble. It then occurred to her that she had an odd adoration of her kidnapper. Hell, she's flat out thought he was one of the most adorable boys she'd ever seen. Coupled with her being stuck in the house for so long only made her feel even odder.

Wesley looked up at her and saw she had a blank expression on her face, staring out into the distance as if she was looking into space. "Hey, Farrah?" he snapped his fingers in her face.

She shook her head and came back to reality, looking at the small, blonde boy in her arms. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

It took her a second to answer, but she eventually nodded her head and gave him a pretty smile that made his tummy feel warm. "I'm fine" she reassured him.

Something suddenly caught Wesley's attention. It made him shoot out of his friend's arms and up on his feet in one swift motion as his eyes fixated on a black figure that stood in the grassy distance under the afternoon sky. The figure looked over at him and made a cheeky smile visible before it completely disappeared in thin air. The figure was literally there one second and gone the next. Something about the smile made Wesley's heart race, like he'd seen it somewhere before.

"Wesley, what's wrong?"

A pale, glazed over feeling passed through him like a ghost. Somehow, he knew if he told her what he'd just seen, she wouldn't believe him. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thought I saw a ummm... Well, you know. One of those things. A nature creature thingy that does stuff."

Farrah shot him the most confused look she'd ever had. "Do you mean a Pokémon...?"

"Yeah! That's what I meant! I thought I saw a Pokémon or something. Turns out it was nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a thing. Just grass."

"Alriiiiiight then..." Farrah stretched and picked up her backpack. "Well, I dunno about you, but I was thinking we could camp out in the forest. Sentient Forest is said to have amazing things, like blue grass, trees that can feel emotions, and a ton of lively Pokémon."

Wesley grabbed his bag and began poking fun at her. "I bet you really just wanna camp out so we can cuddle again."

"Excuse me!" Farrah snapped with her face already turned a cherry red with embarrassment. "I'll have you know that cuddling is a great way to preserve body heat, mister!"

Wesley flipped his hair back behind him and started down the trail leading into the forest. "Whatever you say, ma'am. Now come on, we've got some serious cuddling to do."

Farrah groaned and followed right behind him.

But when they stepped into the forest, a cold chill ran down their spines and an ominous feeling made them quiver. The tall trees that were once said to look magnificent with their dark leaves and healthy-looking trunks were now shriveled. Instead of standing tall, they lurched over, shaking dead leaves off of them almost as if they were sick. It was almost as if the forest was dying. No Pokémon scampered around. Not even a single sound could be heard. Not a cry, nor a roar, and not even a small rustle in the bushes or trees. All that stood was a forest dying in silence.

Wesley turned to Farrah who looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "Farrah, I thought you said this place was supposed to be lively. It looks like it's dying…"

Farrah dropped to her knees and picked up a chunk of soil in her pristine hands. In all of the travel magazines she read, they said that Sentient Forest was the liveliest forest in the region, being able to revitalize Pokémon and humans alike. The soil had this amazing mineral in it that could rejuvenate any living thing and leave it feeling renewed. But the soil she now held in her hands felt hard and crumbly like rocks. "This isn't right," she whimpered softly to herself. "In all of the travel magazines I've read about this place, nothing is adding up. This soil, these trees- this shouldn't be happening."

Wesley looked up at the pale, dying trees and let out a sigh. "Well, maybe the sudden snow caused things to change. You remember how this side of the region was never supposed to get snow in the first place, but then we stopped it, right?"

"How could I forget? That happened yesterday."

"Maybe the forest wasn't prepared for snow. I sure know I wasn't…"

Farrah stood up and let the hardened soil roll off the palm of her hands. "That could be it."

"Let's go in deeper and see if anything changes. Maybe the whole forest wasn't affected by the snow, just this part."

Farrah nodded and the two began to make their way deeper into the forest. But nothing changed. If anything, the appearance of it got worse. The soil began to look more and more like rocks and felt jagged underneath their feet. Branches were cracked, hanging by almost nothing on the tall trees and dead leaves littered the pathway like carelessly discarded trash in a city.

Wesley stopped in his tracks and took a look around at the scenery after hours of walking. Nothing changed and nothing improved. The only thing new was that he was tired. "I think we've come far enough. Maybe we should just camp out for the night."

Farrah shook her head and kept walking. "No, we need to find out what's wrong with this place first."

"Well, how do we do that?" he asked as he resumed following her.

"The soil didn't feel cold or damp. It felt dry and hard. That means the snow didn't hit here."

"Wanna know what else looks dry and hard?"

"What?"

Wesley pointed his little index finger in front of them. "That."

The two steadied their eyes on what appeared to be the largest, dried up tree in the entire forest in front of them. Its trunk was gray and the soil around it was cracked and ripped up, almost turned to stone. Branches and limbs hung, broken in various areas. A large "X" was carved in the middle of the trunk. Wesley stuck his hand on it and felt a chilling breeze coming from it. Despite its dying appearance and drooping limbs, the trunk stretched taller than any other tree they had seen.

"Wow, this is one big tree" Wesley said. "There's a chill coming from it. Maybe the forest is dying."

Farrah placed her hand on the tree and felt it. The bark had a hard, rocky texture to it that was jagged enough to cut her hand if she ran it down a little. "The travel magazines I've read never really spoke of this."

"That's because not many people have seen it before." An unidentified voice called out from above them. The two looked up and saw a boy jumping down from the limbs with precision. He leaped and swung from one branch to another like an Aipom, using his hands to grab and swing. The boy landed in front of them, kicking up dust from the dead soil.

"Who are yo- wait a second... Blake?" Wesley stammered. "Blake Hartley?"

Farrah turned to him. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Wesley's eyes lit up with excitement like a little boy on Christmas. So basically, they lit up like they did two days ago. "He's the Hamura Region Champion!"

Farrah looked back at him. He was a fairly tall boy, taller than her. She thought his black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head to be a bit deterring of his title. From the shadow that was cast down on the upper half of his face, his brown eyes were still visible. His hands were tucked deep in his black jean pockets and he leaned back against the tree. "Really?"

The boy took out his Trainer Card and flashed it at Farrah. "That convince you?"

Farrah, for the quick second the boy flashed it, looked at his status and it did in fact read "Hamura League Champion.". "Wow, well it's great to meet you!" she smiled and held her hand out expecting a hand shake, but he grumbled and looked away. She pulled her hand back and stuck it in her pockets, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Great? It's an honor!" Wesley grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name's Wesley Anderson! I'm going on an adventure and training to be a Pokémon Master!"

Blake looked back at him with a concerned look. "Hold it, kid. Pokémon Master?"

Wesley nodded his head.

"I'll have to have a chat with you later. Anyway, this forest is a great tourist spot, but not many know about this tree right here."

"Do you know about it?" Farrah asked.

Blake leaned against the tree and put his hand on it. "'Course I do. I was called here to investigate the forest by it after all."

Wesley leaned in. "Wait, you were called here by this tree?"

"Everyone is. No one just finds it on a whim. You only find this tree if it wants you to." Blake folded his arms and looked suspiciously at the two children. "This makes me wonder why two ordinary kids like you are out here..." He stood up and looked into each one of their eyes while they sat there awkwardly. "You two don't seem like anything amazing. Just normal to me."

"Oi, excuse me!" Wesley stomped his feet. "I think I'm just a little more than normal!"

"Hey, don't forget me too!" Farrah frowned.

Blake chuckled to himself and stood up, towering over Wesley in his Champion might. "Yeah? A little more than normal, huh?"

Wesley walked up to him and puffed out his chest in an attempt to match his glory. "You bet!"

"Really? Prove it, then!"

"Fine then!" Wesley jumped back a reasonable distance and took Chespin off his shoulder. "Battle me!"

Both of them widened their eyes and nearly dropped their jaws in shock at the gall Wesley had presented.

"Excuse me?" Blake said, trying not laugh. "Are you challenging me right now?"

"Yeah, to prove to you that I'm special!"

"Right now all you're proving to me is that you're an idiot who's no better than everyone else out there."

Blake's words cut into Wesley like sharp knives slicing vegetables into tiny pieces. "W- What?" he stammered slightly.

Blake walked up to him and pressed his finger on the boy's chest so hard that it nearly pushed him down. He looked up at him with scared and confused tears forming in his eyes, but Blake had no remorse for the boy. He'd already met too many like him. "Look, challenging me doesn't make you any better than all the other little snot nosed little ankle bitters out here thinking 'Oh hey, if I can train hard, I can become a Pokémon Master!' because the truth is that _you can't._ You can work all your life but in the end, there's only going to be one Pokémon Master at the end of the day. It isn't you and it _damn _well won't be me, so why don't you just drop it and find a new dream? Or better yet, just go back home. You can get yourself killed out here"

Wesley fell back on the ground. Tears were running down his face, but they had stopped now. All that was left were streaks of tears running down his face that started to dry up. All of the fiery spirit he had was doused with what felt like reality. Cold, dream-shattering reality. He sat there in complete silence.

"Well, isn't that nice? The Champion of the Hamura Region right where we want him squabbling with two children." the chilling voice of a male chuckled.

"Who's there?!" Blake called out.

"Oh no one," a tall, skinny, pale man said as he stepped from the shadows of the trees. "Just your end, is all." His cackling voice sent shivers down the kids' spines. The way he stood made him look sickly, his posture was slouched over and he almost seemed to be nothing but skin and bone. A black shirt and pants clung to his boney body, making him almost invisible as he stepped out of the shadows.

Blake stepped out in front of Farrah and Wesley and reached for his Poké Ball. "Excuse me?" he spat.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" the man teased. "Here you are, Champion of Hamura, and you're fighting with a few teens. Aren't you like, nineteen? I would have thought you knew better by now."

Blake clenched his fists and shook it at the mysterious, sickly man. "It'd do you wise to not cross me, old man. I have NOT had a good year and you're definitely not making it any better."

"Oh yes, I've heard." The man smiled sinisterly as he paced back and forth in front of the tree with the X carved in the front of it. "Failing your Pokémon Master exam, the thing you've been working towards for about nine years can ruin a year."

Blake lowered his fists and let out a depressed sigh. "I told the media to keep out of my business."

"Oh it wasn't the media… I can see it on your face. The regret of not training harder, the painful sting of the loss, the feeling of letting down your partner Pokémon- I can see all of it."

"Who are you?!" Blake yelled.

The man cracked his neck and let out a fiendish smile. "Me? Oh, I'm just a soldier following orders. Orders from a greater one than your Arceus or any president or leaders or even champions you'll have. He is our salvation and he has given us His word! As his followers, we listen. We obey."

"What do you mean his word?" Blake then suddenly looked around at the dying forest. "Are you responsible for the decaying state of this forest?"

"Who? Me? Couldn't be!" the man chuckled. "This forest had it coming. Our Lord showed us how the life here was wasted and unappreciated by all of the Pokémon. The Pokémon here, thanks to this Tree of Esprit, gives them a substantial life energy that no other Pokémon has." He placed his hand on the tree and followed the groove of the X with his fingers. "It was by His request that us children come here and take back what is rightfully His!"

Blake growled and stood at the ready position to launch his Poké Ball out of anger and annoyance. "But that's not all you've done! You've taken the energy of the forest too! This is for everyone, humans and Pokémon alike to enjoy! Just what gives you the right to that anyway? Who are you?!"

The man took out a Poké Ball and held it in front of him with a sinister smile. "I'm just a shadow of our new God. I am Dillon, a child of our blessed and exalted, a member of Team Omega. He has commanded me to take what is rightfully ours and I will eradicate all non-believers who stand in our way!"

Farrah, scared to muster up the courage to grab her Poké Ball, looked back at her knight in not-so-shining armor for help. But what she saw wasn't a knight. What she saw was a small, scared boy who sat on the ground with his dreams dying in silence.


	7. Gods

To Slay a God

Chapter 7

Gods

Blake's hands squeezed his Poké Ball as he stared into the eyes of Dillon, an insane man preaching even crazier ideals. "Farrah," he said as he turned to her. "Get ready!"

Farrah jumped a little bit and pointed a finger at herself. "M- Me? Get ready for what?"

"To fight!" Blake scoffed. "What else?"

Farrah shook her head and stepped back. "N- No, I can't fight. I'm not good at battling."

Blake grabbed her shoulders and shook her. There was a desperate, frenzied look in his eyes as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Look, I've only got on Pokémon with me. It's one I just caught. If things go south, then I need you to step in, go it?"

Farrah gulped and slowly nodded her head, mostly agreeing from the fear and pressure he bestowed onto her.

Dillon threw his Poké Ball in the air, calling out a purple rhinoceros-like Pokémon with sharp horns and pointy teeth that looked ready to sink into some skin. "Lady and gentlemen, meet Nidorino. He'll be escorting you to a quick, but probably really painful annihilation. Look at it this way, at least when you die, we can use your life force for the greater good of Team Omega."

If it wasn't his words that struck fear and doubt into Farrah's soul, it was the fact that he said it so casually and carefree, as if he'd done it hundreds of times. She could feel her limbs tremble as Blake confronted him with the anger of a champion.

Blake threw his Poké Ball and called out a small, green, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Its body looked to be hard as a rock and its eyes were a dark red. But it paled in aweing stature compared to Dillon's Nidorino. "All right, Larvitar. This is our first battle together, but there's a lot at stake here. You ready?"

Larvitar looked back at his trainer and nodded confidently. With that, the battle to save the dying forest begins by Dillon's command.

"Nidorino, use Head Smash!"

Nidorino roared a mighty roar that shook the dead branches from the trees and sent them crashing down around him. His head turned into a very dense, pure rock and he charged with destructive force at the little Larvitar.

"Larvitar, counter with Hyper Beam!"

Larvitar let loose a powerful beam that engulfed Nidorino completely and sent it flying back. Blake let out a smile, but it was soon erased when he saw Nidorino charging against the Hyper Beam head on with the Head Smash attack. The beam split and broke against his horn as he pierced through it and jabbed Larvitar into a nearby tree, sending it and the little Pokémon toppling over.

Nidorino returned back to his trainer's feet and he stood there, smiling creepily at the champion, not even the slightest impressed with what he saw. Dillon clicked his tongue and shook his head disappointingly. "And here I thought the champion would surely make a good newcomer to Team Omega with a little persuasion. I even stuck my head out to both of the bosses for this, but I don't even think you're worth it."

Blake looked back at his Larvitar, stuck under the fallen trunk of the tree. "Larvitar, can you get free?"

Larvitar struggled to crawl from underneath the toppled tree, but it proved no use. Its small limbs weren't strong enough to get a grasp on the loose, dusty dirt underneath it to pull itself out.

Dillon turned his back on the battle, uninterested, and waved some random order at Nidorino. "Go finish it off."

Nidorino's powerful roar shook the ground beneath them as he charged with a Head Smash straight for Larvitar.

"Larvitar, use Superpower!" Blake shouted.

Larvitar looked up and saw death in the form of Nidorino charging straight towards it. As Nidorino neared, Larvitar summoned its last bit of strength to pick up the tree trunk from its back and swing it like a tennis racket, smacking Nidorino with it like a tennis ball.

Blake faced the battle again with a raised eye brow and smirked. "Now that's what I was waiting to see. Too bad your Larvitar is a bit used up. Nidorino, use Poison Tail."

Nidorino flew through the air like an agile ninja leaping from a building and crashed down on Larvitar's head with a tail cloaked in poisonous venom. Larvitar stumbled on its back. A purple pain wave suddenly shocked Larvitar badly, sapping away any energy it had left and causing it to faint.

Blake ran over to his Larvitar and held its unconscious body in his hands. "Larvitar…" he said softly.

Dillon stood over him, as a giant would to someone so tiny and chortled at him. He knelt down to face level and looked the champion straight in his soul with his beady eyes and frenzied smile. "The wages of sin against His followers' death, but the gift of God eternal life through Omega, our Lord. And it is written, there is not one on this rock against him righteous. Not one."

A sudden, but valiant Tackle attack from Chespin sent Dillon flying through the air and on his back. Blake looked up to see the Spiky Nut Pokémon standing, overcome by intense anger and rage. He charged again for another Tackle attack and struck Nidorino head on, sending it flying back toward his trainer.

Farrah smiled to see Chespin and looked back, but was confused to still see Wesley propped up against the tree in a comatose state. She rushed over to him and shook him by the shoulders, snapping her fingers in his eyes, and yelling at him. But not even so much as a blink came from the small boy. "Blake, what's going on?"

Blake picked up his Larvitar and spat. "It looks like since Wesley isn't giving Chespin any orders, he's taken things into his own hands."

Farrah held Wesley in her arms, hoping for some response, but his eyes didn't even move. They seemed completely empty, as if the spark she first saw in him had just vanished. She looked over at Chespin and saw him roaring with hatred and downright anger as he grabbed Nidorino with a Vine Whip attack and slammed it mercilessly against the ground. "What's got Chespin so mad?"

Blake lowered his head and looked away with a guilty frown on his face. "Beats me." But it was painfully obvious to him that it didn't beat him. He knew Chespin's anger was because of his words earlier.

Dillon sat up and wiped the blood from his lower lip. "Nidorino, annihilate that rat with Poison Tail!"

Nidorino roared and bit down on the vines that had him entangled. Chespin screamed and quickly retracted them, freeing Nidorino to crash down on him with a tail cloaked in poison. Chespin flew back against a tree in pain. He slowly stood up, but was quickly knocked back down to his feet by the effects of being badly poisoned.

"Now, destroy him with Venoshock."

Blake's eyes quickly widened and every muscle in his body screamed out in horror. "No! Don't do it! Chespin, get out of there!"

Nidorino took in air and exhaled a horrible, poisonous, and foul liquid that drenched Chespin and began sizzling on contact. He tried desperately to clean off the burning liquid, but failed and eventually fell over defeated.

Blake shot Farrah a desperate glare. She knew exactly what he was going to say before he could even open his mouth. "Farrah! You've got to fight!"

Farrah felt her heart sank and feet go numb as the world around her froze. She closed her eyes and screamed, but when she opened them, she found herself facing Dillon and Nidorino with her Eevee.

"Nidorino, use Head Smash!"

Nidorino charged with a head hard as a boulder at Eevee.

Farrah screamed and called out an order. "Eevee, use Double Team!"

Eevee growled and created multiple copies of herself. Nidorino charged at one, but found himself charging straight through a fake.

"Hyper Voice!"

Eevee revealed her true self as all of the copies disappeared and jumped in the air, releasing a screaming shockwave that pounded down on Nidorino, kicking up the dirt and dust all around him.

"Counter with Supersonic!"

Nidorino let out an ear-shattering screech that blew through Eevee's Hyper Voice like a tornado and pounded against her eardrums. Farrah and Blake both let out screams of pain from the horrible noise.

"_The forest is dying…"_

Wesley suddenly came to his senses by a soft voice whispering in his ear. He quickly shook his head and tried to focus his vision, but it was hazy and blurry. His head pounded worse than a jackhammer against the pavement. "Who's there?" he said. A loud yell followed by a screeching sound rang against his ears.

"_They've taken this forest's Pokémon and its energy… It is faint, but there still lies a speck of miracle and hope within you…"_

A bright light suddenly engulfed Wesley, making him shield his eyes with an open palm. Once he lowered his hand, he saw a new world around him. His body floated in what felt like space. Comets of all colors under a blue sky whizzed by like speeding cars. And right in front of him stood an unbelievable sight. A Pokémon that was said to be able to bring life using the power stored inside of its beautiful antlers. And they were at full glow with all seven colors. A Pokémon, spoken of only in legend to form an X with its body and spread life: Xerneas.

"_Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. When the horns on its head shine seven different colors, it is said to be sharing eternal life. It has the power to create forests, making it a benevolent force of nature. At the end of its life, it is said to release all of its life energy into all living things, human and Pokémon alike, and transform into a tree to sleep for one-thousand years."_

Wesley stood in awe at the Life Pokémon standing majestically in front of him in all of its glory. He slapped his Pokétch multiple times to get it to stop spouting information about Xerneas, since he thought it a little rude in the presence of it.

"_Young trainer…"_

"Wow, Xerneas… No way!" Wesley giggled with excitement. "This is so awesome! I can't believe you're here! Er, I'm here! This is soooo cool!"

"_Please, heed my words… This forest is dying because of the fools who believe in their false god. I have connected with you because you hold within you the miracle of a child."_

Wesley hung his head and put his hands in his pockets. "I dunno what miracle you're talking about." He pouted. "Mister No-Good-Meanie-Butt-Faced-Champion destroyed it."

"_You let the words of a fool hinder you?"_

"Oi, he's no fool!" Wesley flailed his arms. "He's the Champion of Hamura! At least it felt like he was when I watched him on television all those times…"

"_He knows not what he's done. The one you call "The Champion" acts on insecurities that befell him in his past."_

Wesley floated around and moped. "Well when someone as important as him tells you that you suck, it'd be kinda hard not to believe him."

"_You have seen and withstood doubt and hate like this before in your past as well. I can see it in your eyes. Fools told you Santa didn't exist, but you never lost your faith and you never let them sway you from your beliefs. Because of that, Santa proved himself to be real."_

Wesley raised his head and smiled a little bit. "Hey, I guess you're right about that. I proved everyone wrong _and _I went out on an adventure _and _I made a new friend _AND _I saved Rust Village! I've got a Christmas Miracle inside of me and a fiery willpower that will never go out!" Wesley zipped around through the skies like a fighter jet and cheered. "Woo! I feel amazing! It's like I was just revived!"

"_Young trainer, I need you to return to your world with my power and spread life from the Tree of Esprit. The forest stands at ruin and will not last much longer without my power."_

"You gotcha, Xerneas. But how come you just can't do it yourself?"

"_My time to sleep is not over yet. I still must rest to recover."_

Wesley put his hands in his pockets again and smiled up at the Life Pokémon. "Well when you wake up in the next hundred years or so, come and find me!"

Xerneas let out a faint laugh and touched Wesley in the chest with one of its antlers, bestowing a fraction of its power inside of him.

"_I will be sure to remember you, young warrior. Now, go!"_

Wesley felt the lives of over a thousand Pokémon rushing around through the veins of his body. His heart raced and his muscles tingled all over. "I promise I won't let you down and I'll save the forest, Xerneas."

**. . .**

Farrah found herself backed against the tree with Eevee in her arms next to Blake who was still holding Larvitar in his arms. The both of them trembled at the dark man that stood over them with the blood-thirsty Nidorino snarling at them, seeping poison from its horn.

"Blake, what do we do?!" Farrah said with tears rolling down her eyes. She looked down at her battered and fainted partner in her arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Blake couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. His mouth remained shut as he stared into the crazy eyes of death.

"Oi, leave my friends alone!" a familiar voice yelled from behind Dillon.

Farrah and Blake looked up to see Wesley standing in front of the Tree of Esprit.

Dillon whipped his head around and laughed at the small boy who tried to stand up to him. "And so another fool comes to stand in the way of our God. I must admit, the tenacity of you all impresses me. But in the end, you're just tiny ants praying to be crushed by the foot of our Lord."

Wesley cracked his knuckles and smiled. "'Scuse me? Did you just call us ants?"

"He who-"

"Oh please, stop with the religion quotes already. I don't think you even realize how much of an idiot you sound like." Wesley groaned. "See, because I just met a god. And your "god" or whatever you call him isn't even half of what Xerneas is."

"You fool! Xerneas is nothing but a legend to s-"

In the blink of an eye, Wesley used his temporary powers bestowed by Xerneas to pin Dillon up against a tree. He grabbed him but the collar of his shirt and snarled in his face. "Fool? You've got that backwards. I Because I may be a lot of things. I may be a kid, I may be an idiot sometimes, and I may be childish. But as long as I'm not one of you, then I'm no fool. Its people like you that force your beliefs on others that are really the fools. Why can't you wake up? You're hurting innocent Pokémon and life in this forest- what have they done to you?"

Dillon broke free from the boy's grip and backed away from him. "Nidorino, use Poison Tail!" he quickly yelled.

Nidorino roared and jumped up, but Wesley stuck out his hand and blew Nidorino away with a shockwave of energy.

Dillon could only watch as his Pokémon flew past him, already defeated before he could even hit the ground. He yelled in agony and anger and charged at Blake and Farrah, who still stood defenseless. "I will not fail our Lord!"

"Chespin, think fast!" Wesley pointed his finger at Chespin and released a beam of energy that both revived and fully healed Chespin.

Chespin quickly fired off needles from his spikes that shot Dillon and pinned him to a nearby tree. Try as hard as he could, he was unable to break free from the sharp needles that dug into the tree's trunk.

Wesley lowered himself to the ground and placed his hand on the "X" carved into the Tree of Esprit. The tree began to glow brightly. Its trunk went from a dead gray to an ocean blue, just like his eyes. Fallen leaves rose back up to the branches and broken limbs repaired themselves. Trees that were once toppled over began quickly re-growing, stretching high above them and blocking out the sky. The leaves began turning a navy blue, giving the forest a blue glow to it as the soil slowly started to moisten and soften underneath their feet. Pokémon began reappearing in the trees one after another until the forest was filled with them. The forest was alive again. Farrah fell to the soil from exhaustion, felt a wave of relief pass over her and Eevee and returned her to her Poké Ball. She felt renewed and revitalized from the soil's rich, healing properties. Just like she read in her magazine.

Farrah quickly got up and wrapped her arms around him. "Wesley, you did it!" She hugged him tight and happily, finally feeling like she could call him her knight in shining armor.

Wesley giggled and hugged her back. "Nah, it wasn't just me. You guys helped out too. If you and Blake didn't hold off Dillon, this would have never been able to happen. Speaking of that…" he quickly pulled away from her and searched around frantically. "Where's Blake at?"

Farrah joined in looking, but Blake wasn't to be seen anywhere. "I guess he must have run off…"

Wesley groaned and stomped his little feet. "Well that stinks! I wanted to tell him thanks."

"You sure do seem to be feeling better" she smiled. "What happened back there? That flashy light show and the sudden change of heart?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Wesley sighed and smiled back at her. "But first, where's Dillon at?"

The two spotted a snotty-looking woman dressed in the same attire as him picking the needles out of his uniform. She was just as tall and skinny as him, but had dainty posture and looked to be stuck-up. Her long, green hair flowed in the back of her as she groaned with every needle her beautiful fingernails plucked from her pitiful-looking partner.

"Hold it, you two!" Wesley yelled.

The woman turned around and groaned. "Ugh, what now?" but the second her eyes fell on Wesley, she shut her trap and froze in her spot. "Y- You… You're the little freak that freed all the Pokémon I rounded up and revived this forest! Just what in Omega's name are you?"

Dillon nudged her. "Daisy, don't use our Lord's name in vain!"

Wesley, enjoying his feeling of renewal, cracked his neck and smiled deviously. "Who am I?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Daisy and Dillon both shook a little at the boy's footstep, wanting to step back.

He slowly inched closer toward them with the confident smirk of a true Pokémon Trainer on his face. "Isn't it a little obvious who I am?" His every step made them quiver in their black boots.

Dillon yelled and threw his Poké Ball. "Nidorino, use Head Smash!"

Chespin quickly jumped up and fired off a Pin Missile attack that struck the button on both Dillon and Daisy's Poké Ball, breaking them and preventing them from sending out any more Pokémon.

Wesley caught Chespin and put him up on his shoulder. "I'm the fourteen year-old that just put a stop to your stupid plans. Now think whatever you want of that, but when you run back and tell your little god Omega about what happened today, tell him this: don't mess with us, sweetheart."

With the words of the young warrior scarring them to pieces, the Team Omega duo, Daisy and Dillon fled, hopefully to never be seen again. Having saved Sentient Forest and meeting Blake Hartley, the Champion of Hamura, and the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas, our two heroes now valiantly press on, more determined than ever on their quest to slay a god.

"_Continue on your travels, young trainer. For I have seen the future of you and your friend and it is as bright as can be. And I know this to be true, because as long as the hope and determination inside you never die, then the miracle will never die."_


End file.
